Death Ball
'Death Ball '(デスボール, Desubōru) is Frieza's ultimate attack, where he lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Frieza used this attack in attempt to destroy Planet Namek, only to be caught in Goku's Large Spirit Bomb. Variations Frieza also used a variation of this attack to destroy Planet Namek; it was different in size, shape, and color though, likely making it not a "true" Death Ball, though it could easily be explained by Frieza holding the bulk of his power back to avoid being caught in the explosion and the risk of injury. To reflect on this lack of power, neither lightning nor screentone that was applied on the "true" Death Ball that Frieza conjured to destroy Namek in a fit of rage before Goku's ascension to Super Saiyan. He also uses both hands to create and throw (instead of just his index finger). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, this attack is called Destroy The Planet!. Kuriza uses a Death Ball the shape of an enormous orange chestnut with a face on it. Supernova Main article: Supernova The strongest version of Death Ball, this was to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku in the film Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and, unlike Frieza's version, this attack can be created near instantly, but his attack is pushed back at him and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Kamehameha into the Sun. In the film Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, a Metal-Cooler uses a lesser version of the Death Ball while fighting Goku on New Namek; this was dodged via Instantaneous Movement. Even though Cooler calls it Supernova, when Frieza used the attack to destroy Planet Vegeta, it took on the same appearance, probably meaning that once it reaches a certain size it becomes glowing orange whether it is used by Cooler or Frieza. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Cooler and Mecha Frieza's Ultimate Blast is also Supernova, leading to the possibility that the Supernova could be a stronger version of the Death Ball. King Cold might also have one or both of the attacks, as they might be family attacks. *Note: King Cold has never been shown using this attack in either the anime, manga, or video games. He does however, use a full powered version of the Death Beam in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (in the game only he and Super Perfect Cell use this version of the Death Beam). The name of this attack is actually not given anywhere in the anime nor manga (and can occasionally be called "Frieza Ball" by fans) but instead originates from the series' video games. 100% Death Ball 100% Death Ball (100%デスボール, 100% Desubōru) full-powered version of the Death Ball. Frieza only used this attack once on Goku while he was underwater. Even though Goku manages to deflect the 100% Death Ball, it still destroyed another planet. It is one of the strongest versions of the Death Ball. Barrage Death Ball A move used by Frieza against Goku while the latter was underwater. Frieza launched many miniature Death Balls at his head everytime he tried to come up so that he could not get any air. Destroy The Planet! A much larger version of the Death Ball. Frieza used this attack during his battle against Super Saiyan Goku in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek so Goku would not be able to breathe in space. However, the planet was not entirely destroyed because Frieza held back too much power, but the tyrant revealed that Namek will explode in five minutes. Category:Page added by IceMoonCloud Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Energy Attacks Category:Frieza Saga